legend_of_the_5_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
Poise Equipment weight is not the only factor when determining your character's posture and general ability to act freely. Odd sized weapons, huge ball gowns and loosely fitted armor can be an equally, or greater hindrance when determining this. Likewise, crippling diseases, debilitating attacks or exhaustion may also play a part. Poise encompasses all these factors into one stat. All characters have Poise equal to their 5 + Stamina + Strength. Each piece of equipment has a negative Poise value indicated. If a character's Poise is ever reduced to a negative value they move slower, respond sluggishly and fail to execute the most basic tasks properly. Regaining Poise If you lose Poise temporarily, from an attack or spell, you regain an amount equal to your Earth Link at the beginning of your turn. Durability If your armor or shield is damaged its benefits are reduced. This is where Durability comes into play. Durability is a bit like Wound Levels. All equipment has two Durability levels as indicated in its entry. 10/10 means it can take 10 points of damage before it is Broken. And 10 again until it is Shattered. Resistance Equipment can't really defend itself. Luckily it doesn't have vital organs and is usually made of steel and hardened leather so it does have a great amount of Resistance. Broken A Broken armor has -2 ATN and -1 Reduction. Shattered A Shattered armor has -4 ATN and -2 Reduction. Synergy The second time you Specialize in a weapon (See Weapon Skill) you can choose to Specialize in one of the Maneuvers listed under Synergy. This gives you a free raise when you perform that Maneuver. Shields Shields are not only a very affordable way to defend youself, they are also highly important in combat to show the enemy which side you are on. If you do not have a shield, or a tunic with your order's emblem, you might catch friendly fire. In many regards, shields are like weapons. You wield them like weapons; Like weapons, you can attack with them; And you can specialize in them like weapons. Shields are not the best weapon though. Their damage is measly compared to that of a good sword but they do offer a significant amount of protection. ATN You add this bonus to your total ATN. Type Shields have three types and no sub-types. To gain the listed benefits below you simply need to wield it. However, to perform attacks it is recommended that you buy ranks in the Shield Skill. * Buckler. '''When you wield a buckler you may add your Reflex Trait to your ATN. * '''Kite. '''When you wield a kite shield you may add +5 to your ATN when you are in the Defense and Full Defense Stance. * '''Tower. '''Tower shields add a tremendous bonus to ATN, but you suffer a penalty of +5 on all TN's in return. Shield List Bucklers Kite Tower Armors Arms, Head, Legs, and Torso are the primary hit locations that armor protect. Certain armors provide full coverage over all areas and some only cover a single location. Helms exclusively protects the head of the wearer. A chain mail, on the other hand, might both protect the head, the torso, and the arms. Types Armors come in three categories: Light, Medium and heavy. Light offers the least protection but in turn the most freedom of movement. Medium armor offers decent protection and no hindrance to movement. Heavy armor is very tough but encumbers and hinders the wearer's movement a lot. ATN All armors have a chance to simple thwart an attack roll against you. This is illustrated with the ATN bonus. Cushion Even the flimsiest leather padding offers a little cushion against wounds. When you get wounds from a successful attack, you may reduce those wounds by an amount equal to the Reduction value. Quality the quality of the armor both reflects the craftsmanship and the general state of wear and tear. Most armors are of Regular quality, to begin with. Then through a long campaign, they take so many blows that it becomes Damaged or even Broken. In special cases, an armor of Good quality is made. It is usually reserved for lord, kings, and bishops. It is a long process that needs the finest ore and the best furnaces in all the kingdoms. Also, the longer the process becomes, the greater the chances of invoking chaos. So, do not expect to find a smith that can dish out an armor of this quality any time soon Poor quality reflects armor that is thrown together by scraps or made by an unsanctioned amateur. Not only do they provide horrible protection it is also undignified to wear Light Armors Light armors provide minimal protection but hinder the wearer's movement the least. '''Cloth ___________________________ Padded Armor Medium Armors Medium armor offers good protection with no added drawbacks. Wearers of medium armor calculate their Speed as if their Water Trait was 1 lower. Leather ___________________________ Brigandine Heavy Armors Heavy armor offers great protection but makes reactive defenses worse. Wearers of heavy armor calculate their Speed as if their Water Trait was 2 lower. Mail ___________________________ Plate